Gusting Darkness
by LuckyLuxie
Summary: Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." The Keyblade, it seems, has succumbed to darkness. With a new Org 13, or the sons of the Original, rising, who will stop this new Keyblade Warrior? Postponed due to lifestyle difficulties
1. Zero: Introduction

**Chapter Zero: Introduction**

**"Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts... They gather in darkness, masterless and free... Until they weave together to make... Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."**

Isolated... Gone. Absolutely gone. Lost in the shallow pool... Spiraling into nothingness. Nothing left, nothing to regain. The final cards has been played, but why? Should it not end here? Quiet, something... I hear something. But it's changed, it's... It's just a rekindled flame. What? How? Shouldn't the cold consume it? The water, it shifts brilliantly. But why?! Time doesn't stop! Flowers keep blooming... Lightning strikes, another flame is born...

Light. It seeks the darkness, to destroy it, to rekindle the broken flame. It gives purpose, it gives... Space. Why does time repeat, though it gives space? The wind shifts direction, you can no longer see the flowers. The earth cannot stand it. It brings itself up, much stronger and powerful... the illusions, they cross your mind. Why? The moon hits the dawn, as if fighting the sun. Why?

A name... It gives meaning, meaning! Meaning... That they will never have. They? Who's they, you ask?

Why do you want to know? It's none of your business...

Gusting Darkness

"What was that?" the cold asked, it swerved around. The bright lights of the skyscraper burned through the eyes. There was a single body on top, one that moved like a person. Though everything else felt slow and frozen, there was just that one figure, a figure, just a figure. What it was, unclear at this time. It was like a body, like a moving body. A living figure.

It dropped. Falling on its feet at the bottom. It faced the cold darkly. A single swish. A blade appeared in its hand. "What are you doing here?!" the figure asked, darkly. It was none of the figure's concern, maybe the cold lived here.

"None of your concern," the cold replied, as darkly in retaliation.

The figure itself dashed forward into the cold. It slashed and stabbed and tore, but nothing... The cold replied. Shoving its elbow into the figure. At a clearer glance...

A black coat, one oversized, almost. A hood down, covering the figure's face. It wasn't a figure anymore, it was actually a person. It looked like a man or boy by its structure, but the cold wasn't sure. The voice wasn't familiar, nor was it helpful.

Slash. The cold cut across the coat, swerving its arms around. It now wasn't cold, nor was it ever, it was a person, also. A sword was in its hand, though it shined with blue and silver lining against the light. The light, bright and consuming...

"No! No!" the struck person screamed. Static, going through the person's head. Dead memories, dead... It fell to the floor, striked it. "No... No... No, dammit!" another scream, it came...

Into nothingness...

"No, it hasn't happened, yet, sir."

A room. A giant room, 13 chairs situated around. Each in different heights, but they were all tall. In the middle, a platform, with a sign on it. The highest chair... A person was situated on it. The second highest, another person. Both in black coats, with their hoods comepletely on. They seemed to look at each other as they spoke.

"Then our operations are not going smoothly... It has not come out the way I had planned," the tallest one said, looking across him. Another chair, only lower. The lowest, in fact.

"But we could always awaken him, so that he could do twice the work," the second one replied, looking towards its "sir". He sat with pride, though his face was concealed.

"No, not yet. He needs to rest, we can't wake him up too early, our plans would be destroyed... His memories needs to be erased, first."

And thus, the story begins.


	2. One: Memories

**Gusting Darkness**

**Chapter I: Memories**

**"Best friends can be inseparable even when they're apart."**

"He...was the only one I liked...he made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kinda...funny. You make me feel...the same...." The voice cut through the brown-haired boy's head. It was familiar, though again, it wasn't. He looked up at the sky from the Destiny Islands. Memories, deep from within, began pouring in. There was... A blonde-haired boy... Then there was... 12 coats around him...

"Good tidings, friends..." said a deep voice, from within those memories. A round room, thirteen chairs situated around it, a single platform in the middle. All chairs were occupied. The lowest chair, however, had the boy that ran through the other boy's memories.

"Today, is a momentous day..." the voice continued to call, consuming the boy's mind. "I am pleased to announce..."

At those words, a pain shot through him. He fell. Fell to the ground, face full of sand. He clutched his head, pain filling his lungs, body, and spirit. Memories, of something... Gone.

"That another comrade has been chosen to wear the coat..." A scream, a pain-filled yell. Memories, memories of everything. A red-headed male, vanishing into darkness, wishing to see a "Roxas".

The clock-tower, the ice cream, the three of them.

Kingdom Hearts. The giant moon in the sky, the visions. The visions of them, the unworldly beasts. The darkness itself, mindlessly collecting hearts.

"Number XIV."

"Number... Fourteen... X-Xion..." the boy mumbled, the memories pouring into him. Who's Xion?

No-one knows, or the ones that do never speak of them.

Who's... Xion?

"You are all probably wondering why you are here," said a male. The Round Room, yet again. The chairs, with just one not occupied. The lowest. The male himself wore what everybody wore: a black coat with their hoods on.

"I am happy to announce that Kingdom Hearts has already appeared, have you not seen it?" he pondered, moving his arms to his hood. Revealing his face. A young man, purple marks under his eyes, and two uneven bangs. The hair was bright, red, in fact. Spikes were at the back of his head, and could not be seen from the frontal stance.

"Yes, a momentous day. So close to our hearts. Are you not filled with anxiety? Our plans, so far, are going well, despite changes in our personalities, and a change in our whole organization. But soon, my friends, we will have hearts ourselves!" he consumed the room with delight. He looked at all the coats, the black ones.

"Continue what you do, it will help in a long shot. You are all dismissed."

The man had vanished in a black orb, just before the others had the chance to speak up. "What a change, the leader's finally happy," said one of coats, with an almost British tone to it.

"Eha, don't be so surprised, Lux, he's just happy of his own success," said one of the slouching coats.

"I don't even see why he needs us, he's the only one with the ability to collect hearts," said another coat, looking back at the slouching one. "And Dex, sit up more! It looks like you're going to fall off," the same coat lectured, having an angry tone.

"Are you my mother? I didn't think so!"

The coats laughed, though it wasn't pure laughter, it was fake laughter. Though it sounded like it through a Nobody's ears, the laughter itself wasn't artificial, it wasn't organic. It was the hollow husk of laughter, like the Nobodies are hollow husks of their real person.

"That's not funny! It's just st-"

"Ah, don't worry yourself, Vexn, have a good laugh, once in a while. Laughter's one of the ways you'll win the games," said the coat known as Lux, as he vanished into the blackness.

"That man's confusing, his references make no sense," yelled out the Vexn coat; Dex had laughed.

"More confusing then you? I mean look at you, are you a lunatic, or a scientist?" he asked, chuckling some more, "I mean, I believe that Scientists have some sort of _intelligent _look, then your crazed look of-"

"That's it, Dex, I'm gonna kill you!" Vexn screamed, ripping off his hood in such a manner. A _crazy _manner, one might say.

His hair was brilliant and blond: long bangs carried themselves over Vexn's shoulders. His eyes were colored in blue, and they had a crazed looked with them. An insane look...

"There it goes aga-"

"Shut up, both of you," another yelled out, in a more serious tone. The second highest chair...

"Hey, he started it," Dex said, in retaliation as he slouched back some more.

"Doesn't matter who started it, you two are dismissed!" The second chair yelled, taking off his hood as well.

His eyes were glowing with rage, though they seemed calm on the outside. His hair was dark blue, and he looked young himself, too. His hair shot up into the air as multiple spikes, looking at the two bickering coats with dark filled eyes.

"Guh, fine!" the two coats yelled out, vanishing themselves into the blackness.

"Those two are going to yell the Organization out before we get our hearts..." the second-highest coat had said, looking towards all of them.

"I hear you," said one of the coats, in a deep and quiet voice.

"You all have missions, get out of here."

And thus, they all vanished into the blackness, leaving the Second-Highest alone to ponder.

"And now, Roxas will be ours..."


	3. Two: The Nobody's Sorrow

**Gusting Darkness**

**Chapter II: The Nobody's Sorrow**

**"The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts."**

"_Hello, Kingdom Hearts..."_

A small chuckle came from a coat, a coat in front of the distant heart-shaped moon. It stood proud and tall, seeming to speak towards the moon.

Just a circular floor around him, a circular floor in the sky gave the coat a clear view of the moon. The moon; it was like a friend to the coat, like the _only_ friend.

"Ah, here we are, finally, we get to see each other..." he spoke, quiet and soft.

"Just look at me, the 'son' of that red-haired boy..." he spoke again, turning his back to the moon.

He unveiled his face, his red hair, his blue eyes.

"But they're all 'sons', the Organization... 'Sons' of the original. We're just cut-offs of their names, the true Organization, such as... Vexn, the 'son' of Vexen... We're just copiers, though our goal is the same..." He spoke softly again, turning back at his moon.

It was true, the goal. To bring Kingdom Hearts to its knees and capture their hearts. But for the new Organization, there is no threat. No Sora, no Riku, no threats, nothing could stop them.

"Lady Luck must've known you were here," said the familiar, Britain voice.

Another coat, now two in the same area, came from a dark oval. The oval vanished in a flurry of darkness.

"Lux," the first coat began, chuckling, "I was just reflecting upon the moon: how we are all copies of the originals."

"Ah, yes, of course..."

"W-What is happening to me?!"

Another scream, another pain-filled yelp. The boy from Destiny Islands: screaming, yelping, _dieing._

"Roxas, Axel, Xion... What... What?!"

Images poured into his mind, sorrow, real emotions. Tears poured from the boys face, tears of someone else's sadness.

He finally stopped; the screaming was still there, but the boy had no voice left. Searing pain throughout his body, like having his back split in two.

The image of a gray-headed boy appeared in his mind, then vanished. Another image, one of a girl, vanished also.

One image remained. The image of falling asleep; everything else was gone.

His memories... Were gone.

Instead, these memories formed into something. Into a boy, more certain. It was the birth of a boy, the birth of one sealed into memories.

The pain-filled boy lay there, unconscious. Just the image of going to sleep stayed, as his face was stuck in the sand.

_Whoosh_.

A coat appeared on the highest seat of the Round Room. The 13 chairs situated around one room. The same platform in the middle.

"Saox, any word of it yet?" said the highest coat, with curiosity.

"Yes, sir," said the one known as Saox, in the second highest chair, "We have heard Roxas will appear in his room, asleep. Sora has finally broken."

Saox unveiled his hood. The same blue-haired, serious-toned young man. His eyes trailed over to the coat higher than him.

"Perfect, then we shall use him to gather our hearts and interrogate him... Then, once... Her... Memories are revealed, we shall wreak havoc with Keyblade's of our own..." the coat chuckled, imagining the sweet bliss of having a heart.

"Yes... Then once that is done, we will have hearts of our own..."

The highest coat chuckled.

"Let's just see if Sora will be remembered, shall we?"

"It's the ultimate plan."

"_Sora! Sora!_" they screamed.

Unconscious, the Sora was lost in one thought: sleeping. Maybe that's all he was good for, sleeping.

But there was another image, right outside the window of that bedroom. The white bedroom, where there was no color except for the gray shadows and the moon outside.

_Kingdom Hearts_.

Outside, he was trembling. Inside, he was scared. He felt the danger; he felt faint. Sick to the bone.

They flipped him over. A boy was tending to him. The wind blew, chilling you to the core. It was unnatural wind, it was depressing wind.

It was like the sadness in a funeral. How the emotions cut across: Happiness, Sadness, the emotions corrupted, pure.

It seemed like something had just died, something that was pure in heart, something... That could change the world.

Something that could send something important into darkness.


	4. Three: MakeBelieve Friendship

**Gusting Darkness**

**Chapter III: Make-Believe Friendship**

**"Which would you rather suffer the loss of: Some make-believe friendship, or a real one?"**

"_Roxas... Roxas, wake up..._"

A small groan came from within the darkness. It wasn't _actually _darkness, more a place. A bedroom, to be exact. A white bedroom, where a moon shine brightly out the window. A boy slept on the bed, his face covered in the pillow.

"Five more minutes," mumbled the boy, turning onto his side.

A _whish_ slipped through his head, followed by a crackle and slash.

He sat up quickly, clearly shocked by the sound going through his head. He sat at the edge of the bed. He started to think things through.

Where was he now? It looked familiar, like he had been here yesterday. The moon outside also looked familiar, but he still didn't know where he was. He was wearing a black coat, like the rest of them.

"Where am I?" he pondered, rubbing the back of his head.

Just then, a sharp memory.

A girl, black hair, with the same black coat he wore. His thoughts were going in an infinite loop, reviewing the endless thoughts and... Memories.

Memories, that's what they were.

"Xion.." he mumbled, looking at his hand.

A single shell.

Where was he now? It looked familiar...

A coat peered through the slightly opened door of the boy's room. He chuckled to himself and realized who this was. He shut the door, smiled, and headed somewhere.

He appeared in a flurry of darkness in the Round Room, but he wasn't in the highest chair, which was already occupied. Instead, he was in one of the middle-height chairs, preferably on the right side of the highest chair.

"What are you here for, Dexis?" said the highest chair, cold and descending.

"I know something _you_ don't!" said Dexis (Dex) in a singsongy voice.

"What is it?" said the highest chair, who's voice sounded annoyed.

Dexis revealed his face. A dirty blond, with a weird mullet style. He looked cheery and young, and even more friendly.

"'Waz the magic worddd?" Dexis sang, with a bright smirk on his face.

The highest sighed, then replied, "Please tell me what it is..."

Dexis laughed, "Aw, come on, Yosuba! You can do be-"

"Just tell me what it is," said the highest, Yosuba.

"Oh fine~! I saw Roxas appear in his room, just a few minutes earlier!" exclaimed Dexis happily.

"Fine then, call the others here."

Minutes later, the round room was filled. The chair across from the highest was empty, so was the second-highest throne. The highest spoke clearly and loudly, with his hood off. He looked at the room with malicious eyes.

"Welcome, friends. You may be wondering why I have called you here," Yosuba began, looking at the faces of the unmasked.

Dexis was the only one beside Yosuba to have his hood off; the others kept them on.

"I am happy to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat," Yosuba continued, "Number XIII. Roxas."

Mumbles came around the room in amazement. "Roxas?" they all mumbled. Dexis's face was the only one smiling.

Two shadows appeared on the platform. They both turned into people: One coat, and the other much shorter, the same boy from the bedroom.

_Roxas._

The image of a man, much more different then Yosuba himself, came into Roxas's mind.

A man with gray hair, and a dark skin tone. The _leader_ of the Original Organization 13.

"It is _your_ responsibility to teach Roxas the ropes of the Organization, if he can _remember_ them," said Yosuba finally.

Roxas, who looked around and was memorizing things, was starting to get dizzy. He almost fell forward, but the coat behind him had pushed him straight.

"Don't faint, you have a _lot_ of work to do," said the coat, darkly.

The memories didn't stop. It was overflowing his brain, it could have exploded right there. No matter, Roxas fell forward and blacked out. The memories were _too_ deep, and too long. It was an endless thread of memories. A chain.

"No matter, he will serve his purpose tomorrow."

Alone, were the two coats. Yosuba, sitting at his normal throne, with Axos, his right-hand man, at the second-highest.

Alone in the Round Room, the both of them.

"Seems the memories haven't drained out yet," said the face of Yosuba.

"It will take more than just a day; it could take weeks," replied Axos, his face revealed also.

"Saix, don't worry, memories have their days. I promise you, Roxas will be ready to get us our hearts by tomorrow."

Axos looked at Yosuba at the word "Saix".

"Don't call me that," said Axos softly.

"Well, it certainly true, the 'son' of Saix. Just replace the O with an I and rearrange the letters, then you got Saix."

Axos looked away at his words, "I still don't like being called that."

"Ah, it's just a name, doesn't mean anything. When we have hearts, it'll mean something," said Yosuba, chuckling.

"But I digress, once Kingdom Hearts has been _fully_ exposed, then Xion will make her appearance..." continued Yosuba.

"And we will speed up the heart-collection process with Keyblades of our own. How in the _universe_ are you going to pull that off?" drifted off Axos, looking back at the highest.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, that's for sure. Just keep your eye on the goal: getting a heart. Got it memorized?" Yosuba said playfully, looking at the seemingly endless roof of the Round Room.

"Got it memorized?"

The voice of him cut through the lonely Roxas. Sitting in his bedroom, alone, with the only one to comfort him: Himself. The moon shone brightly against the window.

"Axel... Xion..." Roxas mumbled; something in his chest was making him choke up.

A teardrop fell onto the black coat, but stained away. Roxas lay back on the bed.

"Got... It... Memorized..."

Static.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**LuckyLuxie here.**

**"I'd Rather We Just Skip the Formalities."**

**This is a story I actually INTEND to complete. And most of the time I'm utterly braindead. So please, just please, review and give me suggestions for a chapter!**

**About the Sons Of The Original: They are all OCs, and look VERY similar to their "fathers". The Original Organization is the Organization 13 from KHII and KH DAYS. Their names are cut offs, or rearranged letters, of the OO (Original Organization). Such as: Axos, replace the O with an I, rearrange the letters and you get Saix. Yosuba (current leader of SOTO, Sons Of The Original) is the "son" of Axel, because of the Appearance. Not XEMNAS, and is the only member that you can't relate to the "father" name. Lux is the "son" Luxord, but Lux's real name is spelled Luxe. (Lux-e) I'm explaining the current charactors of SOTO that have already been revealed. This is so that there is no confusion within the story. Dexis is the "son" of Demyx, though the members call him Dex. Vexn has already been explained. Luxe's face has not been revealed. Another note, all SOTO members have the SAME weapon as the OO, though the names are different.**

**Thank you for reading this LONG A/N. I want you to enjoy this story as much as one can.  
**


	5. Four: EverBlooming

**Gusting Darkness**

**Chapter IV: Ever-Blooming**

**"As lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the ever-blooming darkness!"**

"Remember, our Organization is _ever-blooming. _You are all dismissed."

The highest vanished into the darkness, along with a few others, including the lowest chair.

"Why would it even matter? We got Roxas, why the hell are we here?" pondered coldly one of the coats' hoods.

"The leader probably wants us as "back-ups", just in case if Roxas fails, Luxia," said the familiar arrogant voice of Vexn, who's hood was unraveled, "You never know."

"_Pshhh._ Roxas wouldn't fail; he didn't fail when the originals almost got Kingdom Hearts. Besides, if h-"

"Oh no, Luxia, Roxas did fail. You failed to note one very important thing: He ran away from the Originals," said coldly the same voice of Vexn.

"So? He still lived long and prospered, until he was sucked into Sora. Anyway, what does the leader need us if Roxas succumbs to darkness? We're useless anyway, we can't collect hearts. Only _he_ can. We're being held against our will in a place we're wasting our time in!" screamed Luxia, who's voice echoed against the ears of the coats.

"BECAUSE, you arrogant fool, the leader wants us all to have hearts, because he's selfless! I believe we're not even pulling our own weight, against his greatness; are you _that_ dumb?!" yelled in retaliation, the voice of Axos.

"Axos, stop being so loyal to that idiot! What if he doesn't give us hearts, what if we're only here to-"

"SHUT UP!!" blasted a coat. The same coat mumbled under his breath, "You're just giving it away..."

"Grr..." growled Luxia at the coats' words. "I'm just saying..."

"No need to yell, Lexus, we all got ears..." mumbled the voice of Dexis, who was one that stayed just to hear this argument.

"No time for further dabbling, you all got missions to do, get out of here!" angrily blasted Axos, vanishing into darkness, with the rest of them.

_Zoom_.

Alone, in a large platform, was a coat. The platform was moving down, with the constant _zoom_ following. The same coat who blasted his loud mouth, who defied the leader's wishes. Luxia mumbled to himself, something about defying the Sons. He wanted to free the "chained" Nobodies, it seemed.

"Good thing I'm getting out of this bloody hell, and to _my_ _castle._"

The elevator continued to fall, to drop into the castle's "basement". But it didn't fall straight, it fell a little _crooked_, and it _ascended _like it did nothing at all.

"What took you so long?!" yelled the arrogant voice of Vexn, inside a large hallway.

Castle Oblivion was the castle _between_ worlds, and is the only _real_ world, it seems. Everything else by its standards would seem fake.

The entrance hallway was occupied by two people in coats: Vexn and Luxia.

"We were _supposed_ to start the operation twenty minutes ago!" yelled Vexn, spatting at Luxia's face.

"We can start now, Vexn. Don't get your hair in a bunch," replied the unveiled face of Luxia, who's hair was pink and long.

"No, we-"

"There you two are!" yelled a coat, from the other end of the hallway. A feminine voice caught the two quarreling coats.

Lexene, the only female coat in the Sons, was the daughter of Larxene, one of the most arrogant members in the Organization. She was in "cahoots" with Luxia, in some rebellious way.

Luxia pushed Vexn to the side, ignoring any further comments. He continued passed Lexene and headed into the far door. Vexn chased after, leaving Lexene to follow with a sigh, "Men."

"I heard it's been completed, but Luxia never tells us anything," mumbled a coat at the other side of the room, with the familiar voice of Lexus. "Vexn's been tense lately, and usually takes his anger out on the clo-"

"No time for chit-chat, get yourselves in the Chamber," said Luxia, passing by into another room.

"Get back here!" yelled Vexn, still chasing Luxia.

"Ugghhh... Lexus, Zex, you heard the man, get over there," said Lexene, also passing by into the same room.

"Come on, let's go," said the coat of Lexus to the coat of Zex.

"The boss can wait, I have reading to do."

Zex continued out another door, taking out a book before he was enclosed. Lexus continued into the room the trio of bickerers enclosed into.

A lab behind the closed doors, fourteen pods situated at the end. On the side, behind a large glass wall, were copies, _clones_, of the five who were in the castle. Behind the glass wall was a huge platform, with maybe over one-thousand clones.

"What are we doing today?" thought aloud Lexus, who peered over to his side at the huge amount of clones on one platform.

"Where's Zexis?" asked Luxia to Lexus, "You were with him."

"He said he had 'reading' to do, and left," replied Lexus, his hood down.

"Vexn, go get Zexis," commanded Luxia, pointing over to the door.

Vexn left in a hurry, leaving only three people left in the "chamber".

"Now you may all know the plan of mine," began Luxia, "To defeat the arrogant fool that is Yosuba, and take his Keyblade for my own. With that, I will collect Kingdom Hearts and use its power..."

"Has Zexis said anything yet, Axos?" said Yosuba.

The two weren't in the Round Room, not even close to it. They were at a lounging area, where the frontal portion contained a huge glass. Shone brightly overhead was the moon of Kingdom Hearts. They both had their hoods down.

"Nothing. He restrains to talk," replied Axos, "Not even hours of torture has made him talk."

"Anyone can endure torture... We need to think to the source. Try Zexis again, if not, report Marluxia back to me. I will deal with him on my own," pondered Yosuba.

"Yes, sir. We've also found reports of an unauthorized cloning process happening in Castle Oblivion from Vexn's room."

"Ignore them for now, I'll take action if it becomes a burden."

"Yes, sir," finished Axos.

_"Castle Oblivion's going over to Marluxia's plans, yet again,"_ thought Yosuba, looking at Kingdom Hearts.

_"The same plans to destroy the leader, I bet... I don't think so."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Quickie: Sorry for the wait, I was braindead for two days.  
**


	6. Five: Plans

**Gusting Darkness**

**Chapter V: Plans**

**"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess it would make."**

"With our vast army of clones, we cannot lose!"

Mumbles came around the room. Over to the side, a huge platform with over one-thousand clones, of the five who were in the castle currently.

"Yes, but what about the fighting abilities of the clones?" softly said Zexis, who had just come in when Luxia was about to finish the plan.

"Each clone is suited and assigned to an Organization member, manipulating the weakness of that very same member, but still carries on our abilities. Have we not talked about this before?" questioned Luxia, after his explanation.

"Possibly not," mumbled Zexis.

"Remember my fellows, they will all feel the same as we have felt over the last years!" screamed Luxia, over the cheers of but one coat.

Lexus left the room, a natural frown upon his face.

Luxia, ignoring the coat that had left, had yelled, "Our operations start now! Vexn, deploy the clones. Let it begin!"

War...

"I've deployed one of you to Castle Oblivion. The one that was chosen was Anx. You may be wondering why I am deploying him to Castle Oblivion. I am under the suspicion that a rebellion has formed under our noses. Be careful out there. Dismissed."

The chairs all vanished with nothing to say to each other. The Round Room was left empty.

_The Hall Of Empty Melodies._

Vexn walked forward in the platform, heading into the side of the overhangs which had the complicated styles, too intricate for those with lesser hearts.

"Back already?" taunted a coat, from the top of that same complicated overhang.

Revealing his face, the coat wore a gray eyepatch on his left eye, with a scar on his right cheek. His hair was long, tied up into a ponytail. It was gray with black strips, or black with gray strips. Pattern of life, ya know?

Vexn continued on, ignoring this taunting.

"Hey!" the coat yelled, jumping and flipping onto the platform below the overhang.

"Barx, get out of the way!" screamed Vexn, summoning the shield his "father" used before in a flurry of pixels.

"Whoa, whoa, resorting to violence a bit early, I see?" chuckled Barx.

Vexn charged forward. He smacked Barx in the hip with his shield, causing Barx to stumble back.

"So, we're gonna do it like that, huh?" Barx yelled. He summoned two purple and white arrowguns, _Sharpshooters,_ with a swish of his arms.

The coats jumped back, both ready for battle. Battle? Isn't violence stupid?

Shooting at an angle, Barx shot crystalline red laser arrows. Vexn easily blocked them off with his shield and threw it at Barx. Barx manipulated his element of space and created a gravitational wormhole in front of Vexn. It wasn't strong enough to suck in a person, but it apparently was strong enough to slam Vexn's shield into his face.

Barx manipulated space yet again. He vanished and reappeared upside-down behind Vexn, shooting him with more of the crystalline arrows. Vexn stumbled forward, again getting hit with arrows.

"It's long from over!" screamed Vexn, turning around to block the rest of the arrows with his shield.

During the opportunity to attack Barx while he was reloading, Vexn drilled a point of the shield into the upside-down Barx. Barx himself fell, but shot a couple of arrows at the other to keep him at bay.

Barx again vanished, but reappeared at the top of the overhang with a purplish rifle in his hands.

"Now it's over."

Peering into the scope, he aimed carefully at Vexn and shot blasts of blue laser arrows. These were more lethal and deadlier, they could rebound off of walls and such. Three flew through the air, heading towards Vexn at a close rate.

Vexn naturally ducked into his shield, letting the arrows just stop there. But they didn't. They bounded off the shield, and headed into the wall. There was a burn mark as the arrows rebounded again, conforming in a flash as they rebounded, as a huge burning arrow. They shot into Vexn's shield.

Crack, the shield went.

The arrow was too strong in this form, and thus, melted the scientist's icy nature. The shield cracked, breaking a huge hole into it. The arrow didn't stop there. It shot through Vexn, leaving his body and stopped at the floor.

Vexn fell to the floor at his knees, dropping the worthless weapon onto the ground. Barx split his rifle into the two arrowguns he was known for. Vexn, instead of turning into darkness like the Nobody he was, fell to the ground. He didn't vanish, _it_ didn't vanish. It was left like that, like a dead carcass.  
"What?" Barx pondered, jumping down to the dead body.

He grasped the cold hand of the body, who's arm vanished into dust. He stepped on the head of the victim, only for that to turn into dust as well.

"Someone's got some sweepin' to do."

He vanished the rest of the body to dust, including the shield. He left, whistling with his hands behind his back.

A coat appeared in the entering hallway of the large Castle Oblivion. It seemed like no-one was there, though there was certainly someone there, besides the new coat. The coat continue forward, into the door at the other side. This coat was Anx, the one assigned by Yosuba to investigate Castle Oblivion.

"Why, it's so nice of you to drop by," said the voice of Luxia, appearing in front of the far door suddenly.

"Luxia... I've been assigned to take you to the castle," replied to cold voice of Anx.

"I'm not going back to that jail!" screamed Luxia.

"Then I'll have to use... Force!" Anx yelled back, sending a burning beam at Luxia. Luxia stepped to the side, letting the beam make a mark on the door.

In a bloom of flowers, a scythe appeared in Luxia's hands.

"You'll die before you get me."


End file.
